What a Mess!
by controllled-chaos
Summary: Sakura, who is in desperate need of a job, lands one as a live-in maid for a certain someone none other than Syaoran Li! What will happen now? Will the stubborn heir to the Li clan fall for the headstrong maid of his first? Or vice versa?
1. Chapter 1

What a mess!

Sakura, who is in desperate need of a job, lands one as a live-in maid for a certain someone who is none other than Li Syaoran. AU

I have had this idea for a while now, just with different characters, but in the end, the characters were more difficult to portray in this kind of plot, so i switched it to Syaoran and Sakura. The father in this story is kinda dim-witted, and Sakura is just a bit more mature, but it is just a fanfic, so they'll be OOC. Hope you don't mind.

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, as much as I would like to.

(Sakura is around 15)

Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto had a satisfactory, not necessarily perfect, but perfectly happy life. She wasn't rich, but wasn't dirt poor either. She lived in a quaint little house a few blocks from her school in a quiet neighborhood with her dad, Fujitaka and brother, Touya. Her best friend Tomoyo, a child star, lived in a big house, not as big as a mansion, but big nonetheless, and Sakura would visit often.

However, one day, Sakura came home to find that her dad had left her a letter saying that because he landed a major job in Austria, and wont be back for a rather long while, anytime from a whole two years to five.

Sakura's Pov

Dear Sakura, she started to read,

Daddy has gotten a job in a faraway place called Austria. I will be back in about another 2 years.

2 years? She thought. Are you kidding me? She kept reading.

Or, depending on how long it will take to complete the project, maybe 5 years.

Love, Dad

P.S. I will send you money through my bank account so you don't have to worry, ok!

Love, Dad

Sakura fainted.

I know that this chapter was extremely short, as is my other stories, but this one was only a page long. Not even, I think. I'll try and write more next time.


	2. Chapter 2

What a Mess!

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

The next day, Sakura went to the local bank to check on her father's bank account, to see if he's sent any money yet. However, when she got there, she realized one thing; Fujitaka never gave her the PIN number or the passcode, so she wasn't allowed to take out any of the money!

'_Stupid old man!' _She growled and gritted her teeth.

(A/N: I know that this part really doesn't sound like Sakura at all, and that Sakura would never do or say anything like that, but I just couldn't resist. It's nice seeing different sides of charcters once in a while, no? Or maybe it's just me?)

"I'm home!" she said when she opened the door, but she was greeted with silence. Touya had gone off to college, and now with her dad gone, she was alone.

She called Tomoyo and told her the sudden news, and her best friend came over right away to comfort her.

Tomoyo burst through the door, panting.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

"I thought you said you were in the middle of recording," she accused.

Tomoyo retorted with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I couldn't just leave my best friend alone in her time of need, right?"

"Geez, the way you say it makes it sound so dramatic, Tomoyo. It's not that big of a deal." Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled back anyway, glad that She was worried about her.

"Oh yeah?" the other girl countered, "What about the cost for food, and everything else that's necessary, like…like… " She paused for a moment, since she couldn't think about anything else.

"What about the rent? If you can't pay the rent, you can't stay here anymore. I know! You can just stay with me!"

"Nah, I don't want to cause trouble for you and Sonomi."

"NONONONO! It won't be much trouble at all! Just think of it as an extra long sleepover. Mom wouldn't mind, she absolutely adores you, and besides, our house is huge."

Tomoyo was desperate. Sakura sweatdropped, and gave in.

Within an hour, Sakura had spoken to the landlady of their apartment, packed her bags, and left for Tomoyo's house. She turned and before she closed the door, she gave one last look at their apartment. She had left what was left of Touya's and Fujitaka's things, and the furniture, alone. She herself had packed most of her clothes, her laptop, her favourite stuffed animals, everything else that was necessary and finally, a picture of her mother, Nadeshiko.

"Bye-bye." And with one last look, she turned away.

2 months later

"No way,"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Sakura. I'm going on tour! I'm going to have my first concert! I'll have my own dressing room, and I'll be performing in front of millions of people, and-"

"Oh my god."

"I know!"

The girls squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!"

They were still jumping.

"I know, but there's one problem."

Sakura stopped jumping, a frown on her face.

"What?"

"Well," Tomoyo started, "We're not going to be here for the next couple months, since we're going to be traveling a lot…"

"So?"

"So, you're not going to have anywhere else to stay."

"…"

They sat in silence.

"So…" Sakura whispered, breaking the silence, "What should we do?"

Tomoyo tapped her chin with her finger, head down, deep in thought.

"You could come along with Mother and me, but knowing you, you probably-"

"NO, that's a definite no. We're right in the middle of the school year, and you _know _that I'm not a genius like you so-"

"Oh, stop it," Tomoyo blushed and looked down, "I'm not a _that _smart…"

"_Tomoyo!_"

"Oh! Right, right. Need to concentrate on the problem at hand."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I could just go out and find a job-"

"NO!" Tomoyo cried, and flung herself at her friend.

"Nononononoooo! What if you get hurt? Or what if you get…um… lost? Or what if you get tricked into…into…"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura gently pushed her off and rolled her eyes. "Calm down… I'll be fine. I'm not a little girl anymore."

She sniffled, her eyes filled with (probably) fake tears.

"Really?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Really."

But in her mind, she said uncertainly, _maybe…_

Syaoran's POV

I could hear my now ex-maid running down the grand staircase of the mansion. Hmph! Crybaby.

As the sound of her wails died down, another cry broke the silence.

"SYAAAOOOORANNN LI!"

Uh oh.

My mother, Yelan Li, for now is the CEO of my late father's company, until I become of age.

I could hear her stomping furiously and ferociously, coming up the stairs.

Gulp…

Sakura's POV

_Now, where am I going to find a job? _

It might have been easy saying it, just to please Tomo, but it's not as easy as it looks! I might act tough in front of her, but…

I came across a bar with a sign outside.

_HELP WANTED, _it read.

_APPLY WITHIN_

I took a deep breath and sighed.

_Oh well, _I thought, _it'll do for now, I guess. _

However, as soon as I took a step through the door, I was kicked out again. I fell on the ice-covered ground. Damn, it was cold!

I looked up to see a guy dressed in a dress shirt, vest and a tie, with his slick black hair combed neatly back. Though it made him look gentlemanly, and his half moon glasses making him look smart, the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him a rebellious look.

He stared down at me with a kind of friendly, half smile and spoke with an icy chill in his voice, "What can I do for you?"

I gulped.

Sakura's POV

"If you were just going to apply for the job, you should've just said so." My new co-worker, _Eriol_, said.

I looked up at him. He was at least a head or two taller than me, towering over my 5"5. I had gotten the job, and we were behind the counter, Eriol rearranging the wine bottles on the shelves and I was polishing the glasses.

"What did you think a young girl like me, alone, was going to do in a bar full of stinky men and pedophiles?"

Eriol looked straight ahead, a knowing smile on his face and said, embarrassed, "Noooothinggg…"

_Suspicious…_ I thought, but laughed.

He turned to me, and questioned, "Why are you so desperate to get a job, anyway?"

"It's a looooong story…"

"So?" He smiled.

I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Taking a _deep_ breath, I started telling him my story, the exact same one I told Tomoyo.

A half hour later…

"Damn! My throat hurts! It's all your fault." I said to Eriol.

"But you know," he interrupted, "you're not going to be able earn enough money with this job."

"I know!" I yelled, exasperated, "but what do you expect a young 15 year old girl to do? You're old, so you wouldn't understand."

I couldn't help adding in that last part. It was meant as a joke though.

"For your information," Eriol bent down and leaned in close. He smiled (again?). "I'm only 17."

"Are you serious? If you're only seventeen, what are you doing working in a bar?"

"I could ask you the same thing," and he went back to rearranging.

I pouted. He got me there. "But I really need a well paying job. Do you have any recommendations?"

Third Person POV

"Well…" Eriol has just found someone really interesting, in his own opinion. It reminded him of his own cousin, who had the same personality; Headstrong, stubborn, but childish. He smiled knowingly.

"Don't you ever get tired of smiling?" Sakura complained. It pissed her off kind of…well, maybe… actually, not really, but she didn't like it!

He laughed. "My cousin," He started, "is in need of a housekeeper; or a maid, of some sorts. It pays a _lot_. I'd take the job myself if he weren't my cousin. Would you be intereste-"

He turned to see Sakura staring intensely at him, eyes sparkling.

"Keep talking. Would you recommend me? I am _great _at housework, and I think that I would be _perfect. _Please, Eriol, please, please with a cherry on top?"

For some reason, Eriol blushed, but regained his composure.

"Sure, I could talk to them for you. I, too think you would be just_ perfect_."

He ended with a mischievous smile on his face. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Sakura.

"Go to this address tomorrow and tell them your name is Ms. Kinomoto Sakura, and you'll have yourself a job. I'll make sure of it."

Sakura was touched.

"…Thank you _so_ much. I just barely met you, and now you're doing this for me. Thank you!" She bowed gratefully, and gave Eriol a big bear hug.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry I kinda really rushed on the ending so it really sucks. Next chapter she meets Syaoran! Hopefully.


End file.
